This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary objective of this project is to determine the early pulmonary mechanisms that initiate development of clinical symptoms in childhood asthma, using a rhesus monkey model of allergic airways disease. We have hypothesized that pulmonary eosinophilia is a critical first step in the initiation of allergic airways disease during postnatal development.